Lies Behind the Rainbow Colored Kaleidoscope
by NordicTea
Summary: A love triangle between a desperate King, a persistent Prince and an Average Girl who lost something precious within her.
1. Introduction

**Ryuuzaki Sakuno lost her memories, resulting to her transferring to Hyoutei Gakuen. Fragments of blurred memories still resided within her; continuous images of a male freshman kept on showing.**

**Atobe Keigo was desperate; his heart told him that he had fallen for the girl, but he knew that hers already belonged to someone else. He wouldn't want to lose to that certain freshman again, so he decided to play a little game…**

**Echizen Ryoma just came back from America. He didn't hesitate to look for her whereabouts after suspecting that something or someone was missing.**

**The coach of the granddaughter knew, the freshman's sempais knew, and as well as the King's subordinate knew… everything was falling apart, and they didn't have any idea how to stop this atrocity.**


	2. Part 1

**Lies Behind the Rainbow Colored Kaleidoscope**

**(Prince of Tennis Valentine's Day Special)**

**Part 1**

* * *

Osakada Tomoka blinked once, twice and probably thrice. She tightened her grip on the metal fence of the tennis courts, not wanting to believe her best friend, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was, caught up in such mess.

Tomoka stared at the tennis court, wishing that none of this incident happened. Two months already passed, but for the auburn haired girl, it felt as if it was only yesterday.

"Everyone, 20 laps around the court!" Seigaku's captain, Tezuka ordered, both members and regulars to promptly do as he commanded. Each and every one of them just gave Tezuka a simple nod, noting to one's self that it was simply dangerous to cross your very own captain when he/she was in a foul mood.

And indeed was Tezuka in one hell of a foul mood that day. He even suggested Inui to bring out his deadly 'Inui Juice' to use as a punishment/death penalty to those who couldn't reach the goal approximately within a minute per lap. Almost half of the regular members groaned in utmost exasperation, while Fuji kept his smile on his face, looking forward to wanting to drink Inui's juice so very badly.

Tomoka shifted her gaze to the sempais who were running for their lives, in relief…

She thought that if a certain freshman wasn't here…if he wasn't to come back here…

"…then everything would be fine right?"

"Oh Osakada, what are you mumbling about again?"

Tomoka turned to face where the voice had come from and saw Horio, one of the 'Freshman trio'. "Oh, it's you…"

Judging by the tone of her voice, Horio guessed that she must have only passed by here with no interest whatsoever. "Ryoma isn't here, and I think you do know that, but what are you doing here…?"

"Is it bad for me to be here…?"

Horio sighed, he was exhausted. Exhausted from hearing a girl's complaint, especially Osakada Tomoka's, but who could blame her? It's not as if her heart was as hard as a rock… or was he just spoiling her too much? "Is this about Ryuuzaki again?," Horio asked Tomoka bluntly, which made her turn her head back to him, staring.

Tomoka opened her mouth, but hesitated. Instead she shut it up again.

"I thought so..."

"Oh just shut up would you?"

"That's why women are so…"

Before Horio could finish what he was about to say, Tomoka turned her heels away from him. _Just what does he want from me?! Ugh!_

Horio went back into the tennis courts as if nothing happened. _You're on your own Osakada. Can't help you with Ryuuzaki…. I think…_

The freshman with 2 years of experience in tennis knew. He was there when it happened…

…_**Sakuno?**_

_**Sakuno…!**_

_**SAKUNO!**_

Tomoka's panicked voice echoed through Horio's mind.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno huh… Echizen, hurry up and come back already. Everything's just out of place… I'm sure you can get her back…"

Xxx

"_Nee Sakuno, since the 14__th__ of Febuary would be coming soon, who are you planning on giving your chocolates to…? Whoa, let me guess it's-…"_

A pair of chocolate brown eyes shot open, Ryuuzaki Sakuno breathed for air as another one of the nightmares haunted her again. She sat up from where she was seated, "I must have fallen asleep…"

She was inside the office of the famous Hyoutei Gakuen's Tennis Club. Sakuno transferred here not long ago and was appointed as club 'manager' by none other than Atobe Keigo, a.k.a 'King'.

Sakuno stood up from her seat and thoroughly examined the documents that were scattered on the desk in front of her. She guessed that Atobe must have left them like this upon leaving the room.

_Must have been_ _pissed for some reason…_

A few seconds later the door opened, a bunch of upperclassmen, which were the regulars, entered. "Oi Shishido, how many times do I have to tell you that ore-sama should always be the one to enter **first**?"

Shishido scowled, "Oh come on Atobe, it's just a single door that we're going through…"

"…which is why it is essential for ore-sama to-…"

"Whaaa~! [1]Ano shoubu wa tano-C ne~!" Akutagawa Jirou, who was rarely seen awake, just came through the door with glee, not having any problems as he was oblivious to the fact that Atobe and Shishido were arguing.

A vein popped out of Atobe's head, deciding to let Jirou off this time. "[2]Maa, ii…"

Sakuno shook her head. _The same as always…those guys…_

"Really Atobe-san…you could have arranged the papers properly before leaving out of the room…"

Atobe turned his head to Sakuno with a smirk, "Hah, says the girl who slept right through ore-sama's wonderful speech."

"But Atobe, anyone would fall asleep during your boring lecture sessions. 'Ore-sama this, ore-sama that' it's all about you. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.," exclaimed Shishido.

"S-Sempai…?" Choutarou stared at his sempai with a worrisome look. "You must have been very tired with practice…y-you should get changed and get some rest immediately…"

Shishido exhaled, "No, I'm fine Choutarou. This is nothing to worry about."

"The fact that you just complained about Atobe, in front of everyone, is something to worry about indeed.," said Oshitari.

"Ho? You dare defy ore-sama?"

"I wasn't defying, I was stating the truth."

"No, from the tone of your voice it clearly says it all that you're definitely defying ore-sama-…"

"Excuse me Atobe-san, I would just like to tell you that I'll be going home now since it's obviously getting comical in here, which is creeping me out…" Sakuno grabbed her bag from the couch across from where Jirou was sleeping, and said a plain 'good day to you', slamming the door behind her.

Everyone in the room, excluding Jirou and Kabaji, stared at the door where Sakuno had just left. "Oujo-chan didn't sound…happy.," Oshitari pointed out.

"Just what part of 'slamming the door' do you think she even is?," said Gakuto.

Ootori Choutarou gathered up his courage since the topic that he's going to bring up should never even be said, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling that their captain was doing something wrong and that he also felt sorry for Sakuno. "Atobe…are we… are we really doing the right thing? Keeping all of what happened from Ryuuzaki-san?"

Atobe raised a brow, shifting his gaze at Choutarou who's trying hard not to sound as if he's trembling. "I mean… Ryuuzaki-san really should go back to Seigaku…and to Echizen…"

"Choutarou…," said Shishido, sounding worried at his kouhai.

"Ootori."

"Y-Yes!" Choutarou squeaked upon hearing Atobe call his name.

"Answer ore-sama this. What did Ryuuzaki say when we asked her why she was here at Hyoutei and not at Seigaku…?"

"She…" Choutarou hesitated, he knew Atobe was right. "She said that she had transferred here in her own will…and didn't know what kind of school Seigaku is…"

"And when ore-sama told her that she was together with _**the**_ Echizen Ryoma?"

"Ryuuzaki-san does not know anyone by that name…"

Atobe gave Choutarou a nod in confirmation. "We all know very well that Ryuuzaki Sakuno had just lost her memories."

"That's the very reason why we NEED to get her back to who she was!" Choutarou couldn't hold it in anymore, he was feeling guilty; he wanted to help. At that moment Shishido didn't think twice giving his kouhai a manly slap on the face as he didn't want Choutarou to dig his own grave any further.

"Choutarou, get a hold of yourself!"

Atobe sighed, "Kabaji, get the envelope that's located on the top drawer of my desk."

"Usu.," replied Kabaji as he walked towards the desk, pulling a small white envelope on the said location and handed it to Atobe, who handed it to Choutarou. "Here, read this. It's from Seigaku's coach."

"Why would you give us something like this? ," asked Gakuto.

Atobe rolled his eyes away from his team, "Read the name of the sender and you'll find it out."

Choutarou turned the white envelope to its backside, reading out the name that was written there. "Ryuuzaki…Sumire?"

"Ryuuzaki? Don't tell me-…," said Gakuto.

"Did you notice it now ahn? Yes, Seigaku's coach, the sender, is Ryuuzaki Sakuno's grandmother. ," said Atobe as he began changing out of his shirt and grabbing his dry clean school uniform from his locker.

_To the Hyoutei Tennis Club,_

_My purpose may not be reasonable enough, but you're the only people who I can ask this for. I leave my granddaughter in your care…For fate was just too cruel to let her be in that kind of state. Seigaku and the name Echizen Ryoma is completely taboo inside of her heart. She may never regain her true self again… So please, in my stead…_

_Sincerely yours, _

_Ryuuzaki Sumire_

Each member stood there in shock, not sure how they should react from what they've just read.

"So even the grandma is asking huh…," said Shishido.

"If you understand, then get changed already and let us be off. Ore-sama will not wait for you forever." After that, Atobe also asked Kabaji if he could wake Jirou up who luckily missed out on almost of the dreadfulness that's been going on.

"Usu.," was all Kabaji replied.

* * *

_**Translation Notes:**_

**[1]** Ano shoubu wa tano-C ne~! = "_**That match was so fun~!" **_

P.S:Jirou has the habit of saying "C" instead of "shii/shi" in some of his adjectives. Like ure-C (ureshii), oka-C (okashii), or subara-C (subarashii).

**[2]** Maa ii…= Whatever… or Never mind…

**Thank you so much for reading. :) **

**The truth is, this story was suppose to be published at exactly 14th of February, unfortunately my internet broke...now my plans are ruined.  
**


	3. Part 2

**Lies Behind the Rainbow Coloured Kaleidoscope**

**(A Prince of Tennis Valentine's Day Special)**

**Part 2**

* * *

Choutarou tightened his grip on the strap of his tennis bag, remembering the situation he was in earlier as they are all currently about to go home. "I guess I was wrong…"

Shishido gave his kouhai's shoulder a light punch, telling him not to give any of them that kind of expression. "..and yeah, you **were** wrong."

"No need to rub more salt in the wound though sempai."

"No, no, I was just saying that it's okay to be wrong sometimes. Everybody makes mistakes… You don't even understand such simple words? [1]Gekidasa na."

Choutarou smiled gently, feeling lighter inside after what his sempai said.

"Still, I couldn't believe it when Atobe started to 'woo' a girl, especially that Ryuuzaki. I mean up until just a few days ago his mind was nothing but full of tennis. ," stated Gakuto.

"Hmm… Perhaps it's one of the stages of youth…," said Oshitari.

Xxx

"Huuh… I really don't like it when Tezuka buchou's in sparta mode. Today was the worst, having to drink more than just a cup of Inui's Juice…," complained Eiji.

"I take that as a compliment, and while we're at it why don't I make another one to get that energy of yours back, Kikumaru? ," suggested Inui, taking notes for his next set of ingredients for his new drink.

Eiji retorted, quietly hiding right behind his doubles partner, Oishi.

"It's still rare for Tezuka to get mad like that though…," said Oishi.

"Hoi~? Tezuka was mad? I thought he was only toughening us up, in a different way today…"

Oishi gestured to Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Eiji to come closer, carefully not allowing Inui to hear what he's about to say and whispered, "Tezuka would **never** recommend Inui's Juice as punishment if he wasn't… we all know how he despises drinking that as well."

Inui stopped his tracks, making Oishi and the others to flinch a little, afraid that Inui might have heard them. "The probability of Tezuka getting mad at the fact that Echizen still isn't here is… 88%"

Eiji gave Inui a curious look. "Why would Tezuka buchou be mad at o'chibi nya?"

"Sou 'su yo, even if Echizen's far away at America, we all know his strength and how strong he is. There would not be a day wherein he won't be playing tennis. This is Ryoma who we're talking about. ," said Momoshiro.

Kaidoh nodded, "Knowing Echizen, he isn't the type to not slack off because he's arrogant of his skills, but he's also not the type to not have a practice match once in a while to train…"

"And do you think that Tezuka's happy about what's happening to coach Ryuuzaki's granddaughter, who we all know who has a relationship with Echizen?," said Inui.

"…Nya?" Eiji still stared at Inui with a puzzled look. "Why would Tezuka bother? Don't tell me he also has a crush on-…"

Oishi interrupted, "That's not possible."

"Tezuka wouldn't want Seigaku's pillar to crumble now would he? I bet all of us feels the same way. ," said Inui.

Momoshiro chuckled, "Ahaha, Echizen and the word 'crumble' does not fit at all…"

"Which is why there's a high probability that he **might** crumble…Don't you dare underestimate the power of love…" Inui tipped his glasses back into place.

"Since when did Inui-sempai turn into a Love Doctor? ," asked Momoshiro.

"[2]Saa…," answered Eiji.

Oishi 'oh-ed' as he remembered something that might cheer the other members up. " Tezuka and I got a news from Ryuuzaki-sensei, after practice, that Echizen's going to come back here from America."

"Hontou nya!? ," Eiji beamed with happiness.

"That Echizen, impulsive as always…," mumbled Momoshiro.

"Fssshhhh…." Kaidoh did his trademark, agreeing to what Momoshiro just said.

"When will o'chibi be coming back?," said Eiji as he can feel himself jumping up and down from joy. He knows that if their baby shows up then Sakuno's going to be alright and might get her memories back quickly, since they (the sempais) all know that the two of them are currently an item. "Whoo-hoo~! This is going to be fun! We should let the others know and hold an 'Eat-All-You-Can-Sushi' party at Taka-san's place!"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei said that by tomorrow morning, Echizen should be here."

Xxx

Ryuuzaki Sakuno can hear the chatter and footsteps right behind her and found them familiar. It was yet again, the regulars from Hyoutei Tennis Club. She didn't stop her tracks, but kept glancing back and forth cautiously to see whether or not if Atobe's presence was there.

She couldn't put her finger on why she doesn't want to get close to him even though they get along as sempai-kouhai…,and it's not as if she dislikes him though, she can pretty well put up with Atobe's arrogance wherever he goes, because he was just born that way and that's one thing anyone could never change.

Sakuno snapped back to reality once she realized that someone had been calling her name. "Ryuuzaki-san~"

It was Ootori-sempai, who is currently being accompanied by Shishido, Mukahi and Oshitari.

Sakuno turned to face the four of them, "Is there anything that I can help you with…?"

"Nah not really, we were just wondering if you would like to come with us. ," said Shishido.

"We heard that there was a newly opened sweets café somewhere near the station.," said Gakuto.

The brunette nodded since her sempais were being nice to her and all…It'll be rude on their part to reject their nice offer.

* * *

_**Translation Notes:**_

**[1]**Gekidasa= Lame

**[2]**Saa = another way of saying "I don't know" if you're being asked.


End file.
